Spark or Heart
by The Love Doc
Summary: One Shot/ Sari blames herself for stabbing Bumblebee, she doesn't even feel like herself anymore. How does she deal with it? Lies in her room, thinking of her best friend. But only the bot shes been thinking about can help her. First fic ever!


_**First Fic ever! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or any of its characters**__**. **_

**__****This take's place after Transwarped.**

** Spark or Heart**

"Urgh! Whats _wrong _with me?" Sari asked to no one in particular. Sari layed down on her bed, asking herself questions. It had been four weeks since her upgrade-and four days since she stabbed Bumblebee.

Sari was blameing herself for what happened to Bumblebee; sure everyone was telling her it wasn't her fault, but, there was this nagging in her spark...er, heart. She didn't know anymore; Sari, didn't feel like Sari anymore, she felt like...someone else. Like when she stabbed her best friend, her _only _best friend, thats when she started to feel like someone else. Sari rolled over on to her side, hugging her pillow.

_Bumblebee... _Sari thought.

She shut her eyes, then opened them to see a picture of her when she was eight; she was grinning from ear to ear-in the picture-she had beach gear in her arms, sun glasses on her head, wearing her one-piece bathing suit and Bumblebee behind her. He had a grin on his face; ready to take Sari to the beach. Sari gave a weak smile. _I remember that day. _She thought. _Bumblebee was gonna take me to the beach... _Sari frowned at the last thought. _He's done so much for me. _

Sari felt a tear run down her face. She sat up-still holding her pillow-and wiped the tear away. But they kept comeing, one after another, soon enough, she was crying. She buired her face into the pillow.

**Sometimes I'm selfish fake.**

Sari looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. _Bumblebee's been such a good friend to me. _She thought sadly.

**You're always a ture friend.**

_And I took it for grannite. _Sari bit her bottum lip. "Bumblebee," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She started to cry into the pillow again.

**And I don't deserve you. 'Cause I'm not there for you. Please forgive me again...**

"I know you are, Sari." Bumblebee said. Sari jerked her head up. "Bu-umb-le. Bumblebee?" She sputtered. He nodded. "The one and only!" He said. Bumblebee was standing in the doorway, with a simle on his face.

**I wanna be there for you! Someone you can come to!**

Bumblebee smiled at his friend and walked over to her. "Sari," He said while sitting on the foot of the bed. "Don't beat yourself over this, it wasn't your fault." Bumblebee put a gentle hand on her cheek.

**Runs deeper than my bones. I wanna be there for you! (I wanna be there for you)**

"But it _is _my fault Bumblebee! It wouldn't have happened if I didn't give myself this _stupid _upgrade!" Sari argued.

**Swirling shades of blue.**

Bumblebee frowned. He took his hand back. Sari looked at him, as he looked at her. Sari looked deeply into his blue optics_. _Bumblebee looked into her un-earthly eyes lovingly. _I have to tell her. _He thought.

**Slow danceing in your eyes.**

He cleared his thorat and leaned closer. "I've got those test resualts..." He said. "Really?" Sari asked. Rachet had run test's on Sari and she has been waiting for them to come in ever since. "But thats not why I came here," He said quickly. Sari frowned. "Then why did you come here?" She asked. Bumblebee bit his bottum lip. He cleared his thorat again. "Sari, ever since you got your upgrade, I kinda thought you were..." His voice trailed off. Sari raised an eyebrow.

**The sun kisses the earth. And I hush my urge to cry.**

"What? Do you think I'm wried, dangers, ugly-" Sari said, listing off the things she thought she was, untill Bumblebee cut her off.

"Beautiful."

**I wanna be there for you! Someone you can come to!**

Sari's eyes widened in surpirse. _Didn't see that one comein'... _She thought. Sari fought off the urge to cry. "You think I'm," Sari said, pushing some hair behind her ear. "You think I'm beautiful?" Bumblebee smiled. "Slag yeah!" He said. "Prove it." Sari taunted.

**Runs deeper than my bones. I wanna be there for you! (I wanna be there for you)**

Bumblebee righed an optic. "How?" He asked. Sari smiled. "Kiss me." She said simpley. Bumblebee's optics widened in surpirse. "Alright," He said confidently. "I'll kiss ya."

**'Cause I hear the whispered words.**

Bumblebee leaned in as Sari closed her eyes. "You are beautiful, remember that." Bumblebee whispered in her ear and closed his opitcs.

**In you masterpiece beautiful.**

He leaned in some more...and their lips made contact.

**You speak the unspeakable through.**

The kiss was gentle, soft and...natural. Their lips only seperated for a breif moment, because the both dove in for more.

**I LOVE YOU!**

Sari let go for a moment, just to say the three words Bumblebee wanted to hear from her:

"I love you. Bumblebee."

**(TOO)**

He smiled tenderly. "I love you too, Sari." He replied.

**I wanna be there for you! Someone you can come to!**

They seperated again. "Proof enough for ya?" He asked her. Sari smiled and nodded. "Yep," They both laughed a little. "Well, I gotta go," Bumblebee said in a annoyed tone. He kissed her on the cheek and got up to leave. Bumblebee stopped and smacked his fore helm. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Bumblebee said. He pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his back-pack. "Here," he said, "the test resaults." He handed her the paper. She took it and smiled. "Nah," Sari said, shaking her head. "I don't think I need this."

**I wanna be there for you!**

Bumblebee blinked. Sari smile got bigger when she saw the confused look on the speed-bot's face. "I don't care if I'm Sari Sumdac or Katy Perry! All I know is, I have you guys right behind me, every step of the way." Sari explained. Bumblebee smiled. "Rachet thought you might say that..." Bumblebee said. But thought for a moment before adding. "Well, except for the Katy Perry part." Sari giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. Bumblebee returned the hug immediately. "I gotta go," Bumblebee whispered. "I know. I just don't want you to." Sari whispered back.

**And be someone you can come to!**

"I'll be back, don't worry." He whispered to her. "You _can _come to. Y'know?" He added, still in a whisper. Sari grinned. "I know," she whispered. "But I just want to think things over." Bumblebee nodded, understandingly. "'Kay." He said. They both let go of each other. Bumblebee kissed her lips again, before he left. He got up and walked to the door way. He looked back at his, now, girlfriend and gave a loveing smile. "Love ya." He said, love filled his voice. Sari grinned. "Love ya too." She said, filled with love too. She blew him a kiss which he caught and put it on his cheek. Sari giggled. Bumblebee winked and left.

**The love runs deeper than my bones!**

Sari couldn't stop smileing. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Thats when Sari realized that she didn't need to know what she was, all she needed to know was that she had friends; Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Rachet and Bumblebee. And they were with her, every step of the way. Sari glanced down at the test resaults. Sari put her other hand on and-ripped it in half. She ripped it into, little, tiny, pieces. _I don't care _who _or _what _I am, _Sari thought. _I am still gonna be Sari Sumdac. _Sari didn't care if she had a spark or a heart, all that mattered was that she was Sari, and _nothing _could change that.

**I wanna be there for you.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

There for You by: Flyleaf. So, how did ya like that? Not bad for my first time, huh? XD Anyways Review!

XD


End file.
